mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Skip Stellrecht
| birth_place = Fullerton, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Henry D. Grey, Henry Douglas Grey, Hank Malloy, Hank Smith, Hank Wilspank | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Cowboy Bebop as Vicious Naruto as Might Gai | website = | agent = }} Skip Stellrecht (born Henry Stellrecht, Jr. on September 5, 1959 in Fullerton, California) is a voice actor who is also known as Henry Douglas Grey. Filmography Anime Roles * .hack//Liminality (2004) .... Guard B * Armitage III (2002) .... Kevin Oldman/Ross Sylibus * Armitage III: Poly Matrix (1997) .... Additional Voices * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) .... General Katase * Cowboy Bebop (1998) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Vicious * Digimon Data Squad (2007) .... Gaomon * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) .... Plainclothesmen * Giant Robo: The Animation (1991) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Tiger Man #2 * Kikaider .... Toru * Kikaider 01 (2001) .... Red Hakaider * Macross Plus (1994) (as Hank Wilspank) .... Additional voices * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991) (as Henry D. Grey) .... Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1996) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam (1981) .... Additional Voices * Naruto - Might Guy, Ninkame, Itachi Uchiha (episodes 29-30) * Naruto Shippuden - Might Guy * Rakusho! Hyper Doll (1995) (as Hank Wilspank) .... Additional Voices * Sol Bianca: The Legacy (1999) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Percy * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie (1999) .... Ryu * Street Fighter II V (1995) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Ryu (Animaze Dub) * They Were Eleven (1986) (as Hank Malloy) .... Thickhead * Trigun (1998) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Additional Voices * Wolf's Rain (2003) .... Zari Television Roles * Babylon 5 (1994) .... Customs Officer, Security Guard, Guard * Beetleborgs Metallix (1997) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Ultimate Conqueror (voice) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) .... Agent Manetti * China Beach (1988) .... Cooper * Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994) .... Officer Harvey * CSI: Miami (2005) .... C.O. Winters * Desperate Housewives (2006) .... Booking Sergeant * ER (1994) .... Chaplain Miller * Pacific Blue (1996) .... O'Neill * Providence (1999) .... Police Officer * Prey (1998) .... Attendant * Seven Days (1998) .... Officer * Sliders (1995) .... Guard #1 * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) .... Engineering Crewman * The Bold and the Beautiful (1987) .... Corky * Tour of Duty (1987) .... G.I. #2 Movie Roles * Akira (1988) (as Henry Douglas Grey) .... Additional Voices (Animaze version 2001) * Chameleon (1995) .... Agent Two * Ghost in the Shell (1995) (as Hank Smith) .... Minister * Multiplicity (1996) .... Irate Football Parent * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994) (as Hank Smith) .... Ryu * Suburban Commando (1991) .... Soldier * Succubus: Hell Bent (2006) .... Cop #3 * The Nutcracker and the Mouseking (2004) .... Additional Voices * Tough Guys (1986) .... Reporter #1 * U.S. Air Marshals (2004) .... W. Fritz Bean Video Game Roles * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) .... Additional Voices (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) .... Additional Voices (uncredited) * Bushido Blade 2 (1998) .... Additional Voices (as Henry Douglas Grey) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) .... Trunks (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2003) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends (2003) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncr * Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (2005) .... Sun Quan / Lu Xun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) .... Sun Quan (uncredited) * Grandia III (2005) .... Seiba (uncredited) * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) .... Additional Voices * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2006) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 (2009) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Ninja Destiny (2007) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 (2009) ... Might Guy * ''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) .... Might Guy * ''Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) .... Might Guy * ''Radiata Stories (2005) .... Jasne Colton (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Ben Bertolucci * Samurai Warriors (2004) .... Masamune Date / Nagamasa Azai (uncredited) * Silent Bomber (1999) .... Jutah Fate (as Henry Douglas Grey) * Urban Reign (2005) .... Various Gang Members (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi (2007) .... Sun Quan (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) .... Sun Quan (uncredited) External links * Category:1959 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Fullerton, California Category:Living people fi:Skip Stellrecht